


Starstruck - The Explicit Side Stories

by benjji2795



Series: Starstruck [2]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explicit side stories for my multi chapter fic <em>Starstruck</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Starstruck - The Explicit Side Stories

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm filth, and I wrote another smut scene because I was in the mood to do so...I promise this one will be the last one for now though.
> 
> This goes without saying but the entire chapter is smut, so if you don't want to read smut, feel free to just skip this...you won't be lost when chapter 5 is posted.

**_Just in case you missed the A/N: SMUT WARNING_ **

Jude woke up feeling sticky and disgusting.  This always happened to them when they had sex right before going to sleep.  They were both exhausted from the act and they would fall asleep, then inevitably, whoever woke up first would immediately regret it and rush to the shower.  So this morning was no different.

 

Jude was the first one up this time, so he gently extracted himself from Connor and quietly tiptoed into the bathroom of the condo, hoping to get the chance to clean himself off a little before Connor would, most likely, join him. He turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower, standing under the stream, rinsing himself off and closing his eyes, letting the heat soak up into his body as the water rushed over him.

 

There was definitely a hint of sadness to this morning. With spring training over, Jude and Connor were flying back to San Diego today.  As much as Jude missed their apartment, the familiar streets, and his family, there was something magical about the month and a half they had spent in Orlando.  Maybe the magical part was having a condo all to themselves.  They certainly had made use of the privacy it afforded them over their shared apartment with Justin.  Jude laughed as he thought about how they’d managed to have sex in every room.

 

As Jude recounted some of their craziest escapades in the condo, Connor groaned as he groggily stepped into the shower with him, alerting Jude to his presence seconds before pressing his body up flush to Jude’s from behind as he wrapped his arms around him.

 

“Morning Con,” Jude croaked, trying to ignore what was obviously poking into his back.

 

“Morning babe,” Connor muttered, putting his head in the crook of Jude’s neck and pressing short kisses into the skin.

 

“H-how did you sleep?” Jude asked, trying and failing to keep his voice steady as Connor wrapped his arms around him and started running his hands over his chest.

 

“Like a baby,” Connor answered as his began using his fingers to absentmindedly trace over each of Jude’s individual ribs.

 

Jude let out a content sigh.  As much as he loved sex with Connor (and he loved that _a lot_ ), it was moments like this he loved more. Even as the sexual tension hung in the air around them, there was an innocent intimacy to times like this where Jude felt closer to Connor than any other time, with Connor’s fingers tracing over his skin, mapping out every contour as if Connor was trying to memorize what his body felt like.

 

“I love you Con.”

 

“I love you too babe,” Connor whispered in his ear as his hands drifted lower from Jude’s ribs onto his stomach.  Even down that low, there was still an innocence to the touch of Connor’s hands as he rolled them over the soft skin, softly pressing into it as Connor felt at the muscles hidden underneath a thin layer of fat.

 

His hands lingered for a moment before moving to Jude’s hips and Jude could feel meaning of the action shift.

 

“ _It’s about time we got there_ ,” Jude thought to himself.  He was surprised that Connor had held himself back for as long as he had. Connor was needy at all times of the day, but in the morning he was especially horny, and obviously, this morning was not going to be an exception.  Jude loosened Connor’s arms, turning around so he could be face to face with Connor. Before he could get all the way around, Connor stopped him, walking him into the wall of the shower, pinning him up against it as he leaned his full body weight on Jude.

 

“Now it’s my turn,” Connor growled.  Most of the time, Jude was the one in control when they made love, but occasionally Connor liked to take the reigns himself and if Jude was completely honest, seeing Connor take charge really turned him on.

 

Connor grabbed Jude’s hands, weaving their fingers together as he held them up against the wall over Jude’s head.  Connor’s chest was still firmly pressed up against Jude’s, the warmth of his body on Jude’s front and the chill of the shower tile on his back. Jude could feel every ripple of Connor’s muscles as they moved up against his body.

 

Jude looked at Connor’s face that was only a couple of inches away from his. Water ran rolled down his cheeks and dripped off his nose onto his plump lips.  His hair was sopping wet, clinging to his forehead, and his eyes were dark as they studied him intently, a gentle, innocent smile forming on his face. Jude opened his mouth to speak, to tell the man across from him just how pretty he was, but he was silenced before he could by a kiss.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Connor panted when he pulled away. With that, Jude was craning his neck forward, chasing Connor’s retreating lips down, which Connor gladly allowed, chastely pressing them together.  Jude emitted a whine from his throat at the wholly inadequate speed at which Connor moved, but he knew better than to try and rush Connor.

 

But he got his wish, as at the sound, Connor tilted his head slightly for better access and bit at Jude’s lower lip.  The boss in Jude decided to refuse Connor entry, but Connor retaliated by grinding his hips and Jude gasped, allowing Connor to slot his tongue into his mouth.

 

From there, their pace was fervent, tongues clashing against each other as they kissed desperately and passionately.  Connor released Jude’s hands, lowering them to grip Jude’s ass. Jude took the opportunity to tangle his hands into Connor’s hair, wrapping his legs around Connor as he leaned back slightly, lifting Jude up before he pinned him against the wall again.

 

The room was silent except for the sound of their short, panting breaths and the pattering of water on the floor of the shower and their bodies, the temperature of the water adding to the heat of the moment as it rolled down on and in between them.

 

Connor pulled his mouth away and immediately dove into the place where Jude’s shoulder and neck met, digging and nipping at the skin with his teeth while he kneaded the flesh of Jude’s butt between his fingers, earning a constant string of moans and pants in reward from Jude.  Jude’s hands moved from Connor’s hair to his back to help hold himself up, clawing at the smooth skin.  He knew his fingernails were going to leave marks, but Connor had told him many times he didn’t care, affectionately referring to them as his “battle scars.”

 

When Connor was satisfied with the hickey he had left on Jude’s neck, he gently lowered Jude back onto the floor.  Once he was steady on his feet again, Connor was kissing his mouth, reaching down and wrapping a hand around Jude’s length and lazily stroking it.

 

“Ahh— _fuck_ ,” Jude groaned in between kisses.

 

After a few moments, Connor paused a second, drawing back and taking Jude’s head in his hands.

 

“Is—is it okay if I—” Connor asked breathlessly, resting his forehead on Jude’s for a moment.

 

“Yeah,” Jude replied, not letting Connor finish his question, overtaken by want as Connor looked at him through his dark, lidded eyes. He released Jude’s head, instead grabbing his shoulders and spinning him around so that Jude was facing the wall. Jude obediently stayed there while Connor stepped away and grabbed the bottle of lube they had stashed in the shower while angling the showerhead away from them.

 

Connor put some lube on his dick and lined himself up with Jude. Jude didn’t usually bottom, but he had started doing so while they had been in Orlando (mostly to keep things from getting stale when they were having sex so often), so he was okay to do it without any preparation this time.  Even so, Connor was careful, slowly pressing into Jude and giving him time to adjust. Connor paused when he heard a sharp intake of breath from Jude.

 

“You okay babe?” Connor said soothingly, rubbing Jude’s shoulders in an attempt to distract him.

 

“Yeah, I just need a minute,” Jude answered, strain coloring his voice. Connor kept slowly inserting himself, peppering Jude with kisses on the cheek and neck. Once he was all the way in, he stopped for a minute but even as he did, Jude was growling at him. “Move,” he demanded.

 

Connor slowly pulled back a couple inches and then gently thrust in, feeling the tightness and warmth of Jude’s hole around his cock.

 

“Fuck,” Connor muttered, breathing in the damp, heavy air of the shower in deeply as he tried to resist the urge to pump into Jude at full speed.

 

“I thought I told you to move,” Jude said through a guttural moan.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you babe,” Connor cooed.  Jude rolled his hips in protest, generating a string of profanities from Connor’s mouth.

 

“You’re not going to hurt me.  Now move!” Jude commanded and Connor complied.

 

Jude grit his teeth, fighting off the pain that he lied to Connor about having as he tried to adjust to the feeling of having Connor in him. Even though he’d done it a few times, bottoming was still a new sensation to Jude, and every time so far it hadn’t been a pleasurable experience.  He’d only done it at Connor’s behest, giving into Connor’s pleading. But this time was different as Connor hit something in him and his entire body shuddered at the pleasure that rolled over him.

 

“Fuck!” he hissed.

 

“Jude are you—”

 

“I’m fine dammit!  Just do that again,” Jude ordered.  Connor pulled out and thrust in again, hitting the spot again.

 

“Shit fuck _shit_ ,” Jude gasped as another wave hit him.  Now he was starting to see what Connor enjoyed about bottoming so much.  Connor slammed into him again, hitting it even harder than before as he kept thrusting in and out.

 

“ _Connor!_   Oh _fuck!_ ” Jude shrieked as Connor repeatedly slammed into his prostate, pleasure building and pooling in his stomach with each thrust, inching closer to the edge. Jude’s eyes were squeezed shut, and he clawed at the smooth wall tile in desperation as the overwhelming feeling of bliss was starting to overtake him.  Just when Jude thought he couldn’t feel any better, Connor reached around and wrapped his warm fingers around his pulsing member, jerkily twisting and flicking his wrist as he stroked Jude’s erection.

 

“Fuck, oh my _god_ ,” Jude moaned, dropping his head and burying his chin into his chest, gritting his teeth in response to the tension that kept building in him, pushing him closer and closer to his high.

 

“Fuck,” Jude panted.  “Don’t think—can hold—much longer.”

 

“S’okay, I’m almost there,” Connor grunted, continuing to stroke Jude’s dick. After that, it only took Connor pounding into him a few more times before he hit the spot with such force that Jude couldn’t hold back anymore.

 

_“Ahh, fuck Connor, fuck!”_ Jude screamed as he arched his head back, shooting his load onto the tile. His vision blurred, his mind went hazy and his entire body shook from the pleasure ripping through him.

 

“I-I’m g-gonna cum,” Connor groaned from behind him and Jude had enough presence of mind to roll his hips, sending Connor over the edge. Connor shakily pressed in all the way, riding out his high inside Jude.  Once his hips stopped jerking, Connor pulled out and leaned heavily up against the wall next to Jude.

 

“God I love having sex with you,” Connor sighed.  Jude giggled and slid over so that he was pressed up against Connor, snaking his arms around him as he chastely pressed their lips together.

 

“Yeah, me too,” Jude replied, still breathing heavily.  “I don’t know how it still feels so good after all this time.”

 

“That’s because it’s you,” Connor grinned.  “In forty years, the sex we’ll be having will still be just as good as it is now, all because I’m having sex with you.”

 

“How can you make something as dirty as sex sound so cute and cheesy?” Jude chuckled at his boyfriend.

 

“Because I love you so much,” Connor answered, gently pressing their lips together again.

 

“I love you too,” Jude said, pecking Connor’s lips again. “But we should probably actually get cleaned up now,” Jude remarked.  “I think if we don’t soon, we’re going to miss our flight.”

 

“Okay,” Connor said as they both stepped back under the water stream.


End file.
